Time Will Tell
by Kelceyias
Summary: One of those things that hits late at night. Reno falls in love with a one night stand. Tish short, sweet, and horribly writen 8-P


Note from Kelceyias: Okay I'm aware this'n sucks

Note from Kelceyias: Okay I'm aware this'n sucks. I wrote it late at night quite awhile ago and its too short and rarely makes since 8-P Oh well, its something to pass the time with though! ^_^ Flame me if you must, I'll mercilessly make fun of you with my friends. That also passes the time ::nods:: j/k. Any input on how to improve would be greatly appreciated though. Well I hope you like anyway. ::stops rambling:: 

**_ _**

**_Time Will Tell_******

** **

**She closed her eyes as she sang, she was very much aware of all the men in the audience watching her. She didn't want to return to the Sector 3 barracks tonight. She'd caught wind of the raids that were taking place tonight. That's the only reason she would come to Sector 1 for a job. It was the only Sector to ever sink as low as the one she was born in. Of course, she couldn't stay here all night. As her song ended, she swallowed her pride and stepped from the stage. Shouts of "Hey babe over here!" and "I'll treat you right, sweet thang."Coming from all around. She tugged on the end of her only dress, she had cut it off up to the knees. As she skimmed the faces in the crowd a voice caught her attention. "Hey hon, come sit over here, will you?" asked a red head, with aqua green eyes. He was wearing a messy blue suit, and his hair was in the same shape. She took a deep breath, and sat beside him. "Hey, I'm Reno. You?" Reno asked. "Marcy," the girl replied, throwing a strand of dark black hair over her should. Reno's eyes skimmed over her, she had dark, serious brown eyes, and her raven hair fell to her ankles. What would have been bangs were cut off at her waist. She wore a cut of, dark blue dress, with a violet vest covering the top. "I know this is going to sound like a bad pick up line," the red head smiled, "But what IS a pretty thing like you doing HERE?" "I'm more dangerous than I look," Marcy replied, taking a sip of Reno's drink. The Turk raised an eyebrow, 'could have fooled me,' he thought. "So...got a place to stay tonight?" he asked. Marcy gave him a look, "If I did I wouldn't be here." Reno grinned inwardly, she was a cold one. "Well, I might be able to let you stay at my place, that is, if you..." Marcy sighed, cutting him off, "Cut the bullshit. Lets go." Reno threw a wad of gil on the table, and stood up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her from the building. Marcy shivered when the night's frost hit her. 'Great," she thought bitterly, 'should have spent my last few dollars on a jacket instead of drinks.' Reno slid the blue jacket of his suit off, reviling a white T-shirt underneath, and slid it around her shoulders. Marcy gave him a halfhearted, grateful, smile. "Where do you live...?" she asked, as the red head opened the black, car door, for her. "Sector 8," he replied, studding her. She was thankful to escape his eyes, as he walked to the driver's side of the car. Something about his piercing eye's disturbed her. She'd realized to late, that he was a Turk. 'What have you gotten yourself into girl?' she wondered, as he climbed in and started the engine. "Hey, baby. You want to stop and get something to eat?" he asked. Reno had been studding her since she stepped on the stage, she was obviously an amateur. He wondered again why someone like her would even be here. "No thank you," she whispered, staring out the window. 'At least he seems nice...' she thought, stealing a glance out of the corner of her eye. 'He's so handsome,' Marcy found herself thinking. "Alright," Reno replied, softly, and nodded at the radio, "You can find a station if you want." "Thanks," Marcy smiled, and clicked on the radio. Turning it to her favorite station. Stay with me tonight was playing. As Reno drove along, he couldn't help himself, he found himself gazing at her out of the corner of his eye, as she sang along, perfectly in tune. 'She has a lovely voice,' Reno thought, then smiled to himself, 'Careful Reno old boy, you might fall in love. Time will tell,' he answered himself, and laughed. Marcy sent a puzzled glance when Reno suddenly laughed, but said nothing. She thought she was going to fall asleep, when they pulled to a stop in front of a two-story apartment building. Reno leads her up the stairs. Marcy looked around nervously as he slid the key into the lock. "Um.." she looked at him, trying to keep her voice steady, "I-I've never...." "Shh," Reno cut her off, resting a fingure gently on her lips, "It's alright." He slid an arm gently around her waist and led her inside, shutting the door quietly behind them.**

**_============================================_******

** **

**The next morning, Reno awoke, with Marcy in his arms. He gently pushed a strand of her hair from her face and slid from the bed. Intending to take her money and throw her out, like so many other women, he rummaged through her purse. Finding only a wallet, he found it empty except for an ID card. "Marcy Mallon," he mumbled, reading it aloud, "Age 16, Sector 3 barracks...shit!" he cringed inwardly; she wasn't kidding when she said she could take care of herself. The fact that she was 16 was even more of a shock. The first time Reno had rumbled with a Sector 3 girl, he decided it would be the last. He threw her out at three in the morning, and her cloths after her. A week later, she'd got hold of him, and he was in recover for 6 weeks with a broken arm and nose. You had to be tough to live in Sector 3, you were lucky to live to see 8 years old. Child gangs ran wild. Reno looked at the young girl on the bed, her eyes were closed, the most peaceful look on her face. He couldn't believe it, but then again, nothing in this world surprised him anymore. He'd seen a hell of a lot of unbelievable things since he became a Turk. Thanks to Meteor, he, Rude, and Elena made their living doing odd jobs. He sat on the edge of the bed, and brushed yet another strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, kiddo. Time to wake up," Reno whispered, shaking her gently. "Mmm, just a little longer," she mumbled, turning over. 'I guess Rude and Elena can do without me for awhile, why would they want me hanging around, being newly weds anyway?...' he thought, sliding under the covers and wrapping his arms around her. It seemed like mere seconds before he drifted off to sleep. When he awoke later, Marcy was gone, and the smell of food drifted in from the kitchen. He slid into a pair of jeans and wandered toward the smell. "Hey kiddo, you didn't have to do that!" Reno exclaimed, when he saw a rather large meal. The kitchen, as well as the rest of the apartment, save the bedroom, was spotless. "Yeah, well..." Marcy trailed off. 'Just an excuse to stay with you longer..." she thought, unsure of why the thought was there. Reno smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing playfully, "Thanks." Marcy smiled back. Reno wandered why he was so comfortable around this girl as he ate, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. "I'll do these dishes for you," Marcy said, when they had finished. "You don't have ta..." Reno started to protest, but she had already begun clearing the table, 'Oh well, as long as she stays longer...' he thought, 'Where did that come from?...Oh well...' After cleaning the dishes, Marcy grabbed her purse, and started reluctantly toward the door, "Um...I'll see you, I guess..." she said, quietly. "Yeah...Hey wait!" Reno called, coming to her side, 'ask her damnit!' his mind screamed. "You, want to meet again, sometime?" Her eyes lit up, and his heart skipped a beat. "Sure, that sounds...um, great!" Marcy blushed. "How about Thursday night?" he asked, more confident now...maybe she.... "Sounds great!" she was smiling now, she quickly kissed his cheek and ran out the door. Reno traced his hand over his cheek, for some reason, that kiss meant more than any they had shared the night before...**

**_============================================_******

** **

**A month after meeting Marcy, Reno found himself telling his friends all about her. Rude and Elena had been shocked to see him, since they hadn't heard word from him since the day he didn't show up at the usual meeting spot a month ago. "She's great man! I've never met a girl like her, and we're meeting again tomorrow, and...." "Reno, Reno, RENO!" Rude yelled. Reno shut up, shocked, his friend rarely raised his voice. "Who's the lucky girl to steal Reno's heart, Rude?" Elena giggled, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. Rude smiled, "He's been so busy rambling about her, he hasn't mentioned her name yet." "Steal my heart? What? Oh no, I'm not in LOVE with her," Reno glared at his friends, crossing his arms. "Do you feel completely comfortable around her, like you could tell her anything?" Rude asked. Reno, nodded, how could he say no? "And do you find yourself going out of your way to keep her with you longer, or just to look at her?" Elena pressed. Reno nodded again, remembering Marcy's eyes, and how he could gaze into them all day. Rude and Elena looked at each other, "You're in love," they said as one. Rude caught him at the door, as he left, "Don't let her get away Reno, you'll regret it if you do." Later that night, as Reno was on his way to meet Marcy, for their usual Thursday night meeting, he found himself looking back on his conversation with his two friends...no not friends, his family. In....Love.... Suddenly, he jerked the steering wheel around, illegally U turning, and squealed off to a ring shop down the block from the movie theater. Marcy stared at her watch, the movie was nearly over, but she still waited for him. It wasn't like Reno not to show up, he'd always been there. 'Face it, he's not coming,' a voice in her head would say. 'He'll be here!' another would argue. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, it was getting cold. Tears stung her eyes. She was just about to give in, when Reno's car squealed into the parking lot, and he jumped out, racing to her side, "I'm sorry I'm late..." he started, but was cut off when she through herself into his arms sobbing. "Hey, hey, shh, kiddo, whets wrong? Don't cry!" "Oh, Reno, I though you weren't going to come," she cried. "Shh, of course I was going to come! I'm sorry I'm late, I needed to get something. Why are...hey hey!" Reno slid his hand under her chin and raised her chin, looking into her eyes, "hush, don't cry. Why are you so upset, baby?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She burred her face in his chest. "It was...I was five years old, when my parents, drove into Sector 3, and left me in the parking lot, they told me," she broke off, sobbing, "They told me they'd be back. I waited, every night. They never came, I fell in with one of the local girl gangs, they taught me how to fight. Then," once again she broke off in tears. Reno held her close, listening was all he could do. "Then, I met this boy, he asked me out, and then, he promised to-to meet me in the parking lot, at the old storage building. So, I went, and waited and waited," she sobbed again, "and he finally came, but he had his arms around Jill Gamin, my-my best friend." Marcy pulled away from Reno, and wiped furiously at her eyes. "I-I just have a history of being left to fend for myself in parking lots, I guess. No ones ever really been there. I guess I sound silly, huh?" "Shh," Reno took her in his arms, lifted her chin, and kissed her, "Not at all," he brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, and took her hand. "I-I'm sorry, Reno," she whispered, "I shouldn't have broken down like that..." she trailed of. "Marcy," Reno said softly, taking her hand and sliding to his knees, he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small box, "I'll always be here. Will you...marry me?" he flipped back the lid, reviling a small diamond ring. Marcy stared at him, "I-I of course I will!" she cried, and collapsed into his arms, crying and laughing at once...**

**_============================================_******

** **

**Several weeks later, in a wedding gown and a tux, Marcy and Reno stood side by side, in a small church in Sector 5, and said, "I do." Later at the reception, the groom danced with the bride's maid, and the bride danced with the best man. "I have to admit, Reno Daniles," Elena laughed, "I never thought I'd live to see the day some poor girl took your last name!" "Poor? I'm the luckiest girl in the world," Marcy smiled, "And you're lucky too, Mrs. Kain, your husband knows how to dance!" Rude smiled. Elena cringed, "I think I'll get you shoes for your first anniversary. Reno go easy on my feet! I want to dance with Rude again, not visit the hospital!" Reno grinned and deliberately stepped on Elena's foot again. Marcy laughed, "Elena, would you be so kind as to give me your handsome dance partner?" She asked. "Only if I can dance with that charming man you've nabbed." Elena replied, smiling at Rude. Rude took his wife in his arms, and nodded to Marcy, "Welcome to the family!" Marcy smiled, and wrapped her arms around Reno's neck, "There isn't a better family for me out there anywhere." Reno lifted Marcy into the air and kissed her. Everyone in the room stopped dancing to cheer them on.**

**_================================================================_******


End file.
